FTH: Fairy Tail High
by shynatsu
Summary: This story is basically surrounding Levy but there will be side stories later on. This is just the beginning of Fairy Tail High... Ships in the currently in the story: JetxLevy
1. Warning

So, basically this is a **warning **page.

This fanfiction contains multiple ships but there is no main ship.

This story contains the following ships:

Levy x Jet (crack)

Gajeel x Levy

Gray x Juvia

Lisanna x Freed (Crack)

Laxus x Mirajane

Erza x Jellal

Jellal x Ultear

Sting x Levy (Crack)

Basically in conclusion, this story has a lot of ships transferring between one another. So, I am sorry about that. I wanted to make this story as interesting as possible! I hope you have fun with it!

All Characters and Main Story line of Fairy belong to Hiro Mashima ©


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

High School is like an new journey. Where you have to take a new step everyday, just to make it just a little fictional, in other words; to make it work. Less stress, the less drama, and more of fun; high school would be no problem. High school is also a place where violence was common but often stopped by teachers, and your principal would give you detention. Where the shy girl gets the bad guy. You're thinking this a probably the same as any high school aren't you? Well, this isn't like any high school story.

The story that you're about to read is different. Maybe. Who knows? It's for you to find out.

Fairy Tail High aka FTH, one of the toughest schools to get into. Fairy Tail High was located in Magnolia Town. FTH was also the school for the best Mage out their in Fiorè. There were plenty of High Schools just like FTH, but nothing would compare to them. They had all types of Mage to maker magic to lost magic like dragon slayer magic. FTH was founded by Master Mavis Vermillion. When FTH was first founded, it was known as one of the lower high schools and had small amount of students, meaning it wasn't a very grand establishment. Student would be embarrassed to admit they attempted a school like Fairy Tail but it all changed when certain Mages passed the MPE's (Mage Preparation Exam). Different Mages joined Fairy Tail High in curiosity; not even really wanting to attend the school in the first place.

As time passed, the Mages who joined Fairy Tail made is worth while to attend FTH. One flaw came with Fairy Tail High... The students were more rowdier than the other student in the other high schools like Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus.

As time past, FTH became more and more well known due to all the fights all the students FTH would cause. The students gradually accepted their pride as a FTH Mage and showed others wrong, that FTH wasn't like the other High Schools across Fiorè but that was long after the first Master. Two proud FTH staff have already passed on the title as Principle in FTH. The current Principle at Fairy Tail was Makarov Dreyar, known as one of the strongest mages across Fiorè, also who was part of the schools student community. Makarov is currently 89 years of age and has been principle for over 45 years now.

The current status of Fairy Tail was pretty high. FTH was one of the top 5 schools to attend, next to Sabertooth High School, and Phantom Lord High. Each school were in the same rank in High Schools but Sabertooth was slightly behind PLH (phantom lord high) and FTH since they were such a new school but it made they made their reputation rather quickly, since they did have interesting and not to mention Mage attending the school at this very moment. in a sense, SHS (Sabertooth High School), PLH, and FTH have a skylight rivalry to be the best school in everything especially in obtaining the best mages in Fiorè.

Though enough about the other schools, and lets just focus on FTH and the community.

Currently attending Fairy Tail High is Levy McGarden, a Solid Scrip Mage. She is 17 years old and currently a junior for the starting new year, and hoping to be the next FTH's Librarian. She's short in stature and also in confidence. She wasn't like those girls who were tall, big boobs, long radiant hair, or with the colored eyes. She was rather small, or well small everywhere for her age. She was often mistaken for a 14 year old girl or a First Year Mage each passing year but has often grown use to it. She has short, light blue hair, similar to bright blue sky on sunny days. She also had big Hazel eyes that made anyone smile. Since she is small for her size, her body was equipped for her small size. Smaller than average chest and backside but had the curves that any girl would wish for. She was cute in her own right. She often wore short dresses, skirts, and shorts. As for upper attire, she wore anything that would compliment her small, slimming curves. For footwear, she either wore sandals and on cold nights, she'd wear bright red TOMS. As for personal life goes, Levy currently lives with Wakaba sensei, the chemistry teacher.

Levy's living situation came to be when her parents passed away... Her care was left to the Master of Fairy Tail High, Master Makarov but he was already growing old and didnt have time to raise another child, but he wanted the child in be in good care. He didnt want to place the child in a foster home. For a month or so, Makarov cared for Levy but he couldnt take care of her for long so, he requested a staff meeting. On the day of the meeting, he arrived carrying a small child in his arms. As Makarov walked through the halls of the school, great doubts that anyone would volinteer to take care of the child. Once reaching the staff room, Makarov entered the room with the child, crying in his arms. He walked over to the front, explaining the situation about the child, while trying to calm her down. The teachers understood but none really wanted to care for her since most of them were rather young. The most care-free teachers were sitting in the back, Macao sensei and Wakaba sensei. Usually, Wakaba and Macao wouldn't listen to what was going on but Wakaba decided to listen. As for Macao who didn't care whatsoever, just talked to Wakaba who was slightly ignoring him. Once Makarov was done, he asked who would like to raise the child for him. He also added that he would help in finances and other things as well. Wakaba couldn't believe what he was about to do but he was the first to stand up. He put his hand in his pockets, and grabbed a cigarette and a lighter. The teachers watched in silent, while Makarov. The room grew quiet and all you could hear was little child's cooing and Wakaba lighting his cigarette. Once he lit the cigarette, he walked over to Master Makarov in udder silence. The teachers and especially Macao, watched in surprise. Reaching where Makarov was sitting, he stood there quietly, still smoking his cigarette.

"Wakaba. " Makarov said in a serious tone, also breaking the silence in the room. "You're one of the most care-free out of all the brats who attended and who ever joined Fairy Tail High, practically the same as Macao. " He explained. "Do you actually think you can take off this small child?!" He said, almost raging tone. Wakaba didn't know what to answer but he knew that he wanted to take care of the child. He stood there silently, still smoking his cigarette. "Don't do it, Wakaba. " Surprised, Wakaba took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Don't fucking do it, Wakaba. You're not in the right place to be acting like Daddy!" Macao said furiously. Wakaba knew he was right but he didn't care. He turned around, dropping his cigarette to the ground, then stepping on it to put it out.

"I'm not father, but this kid needs a good place live right?" Wakaba finally spoke. "I'll grow up, take care of the kid. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" He said, looking at Makarov with a calm, relaxed face.

Makarov sighed. Stepping away, walking past Wakaba, he gave the child to one of the teachers for a moment. Once giving little levy to one of the teachers, Makarov grew in size. "IT IS NOT ABOUT GROWING UP, WAKABA. YOU'RE CARING FOR ANOTHER LIFE." He roared, hovering over Wakaba, who seemed to not have any fear.

"I know." He said. To everyone's surprise, Makarov went back to his very short stature. He gently grabbed Levy from the teacher, and giving her to Wakaba. Wakaba kneeled down slightly, grabbing the small child, who began crying. "She's going to need time to get use to you, Wakaba." He explained. Wakaba nodded, holding Levy tightly. He walked over to his table, being as careful as possible. Before reaching his table with Macao, the master spoke again. "She's still my brat now but..." He paused. Turning to the doorway, he began exiting the staff room. Wakaba turned around, waiting for Makarov to continue. "If anything goes wrong with Levy..." So that was her name. Levy... Wakaba looked over to little Levy, he finally calmed down, who was now cooing quietly. " if anything goes wrong with Levy... It's on your head and you WILL pay for the consequences, Wakaba." After hearing those words, all the teachers began whispering. "Come by my home to receive all of the Levy's information and things. " Makarov states, walking out of the room.

Soon after that, Macao scolding Wakaba for taking a huge responsibility. Of course, Wakaba didn't care. He had a new little one to care for. Macao accepted Wakaba's choice instantly when Wakaba let Macao see Levy. They both thought Levy was the cutest thing in the world. Macao agreed to help raise Levy and from that day on, Wakaba became Levy's sole Guardian.

Levy attended the same schools as Wakaba did, which meant for her High school education, she would be attending Fairy Tail High. Levy didn't mind. She enjoyed each school that Wakaba attended. She made friends along the way like Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and much more but there were two friends who were special to Levy. Their names were Jet and Droy. Both Jet and Droy met Levy back in grades school, becoming friends almost instantly. They just so happened to be brothers though look nothing alike. Jet was older than Droy by a year. Their friendship together with Levy.

But now, Jet is currently a junior for the starting year who will be attending the same classes with Levy. As his younger brother Droy who will be a sophomore this upcoming year. Jet, who was which tall in stature and in confidence, had a unique style. He wore very thinned out sweater like shits that had odd patterns or designs on them. He would sometimes wear a v-neck with a vest sometimes when it was too hot, but he always wore tight skinny jeans with pure dark gray and black vans. He crazy orange hair, which would be messy no matter how hard you try to brush it. He would usually let it be but lately he had put in a tight pony tail since Levy liked it a lot more in a pony tail. He also has slim face, long legs, and long arms, and slim but toned torso. Jet took well care of his body by running everyday. As for Droy, he was slightly shorter than Jet. He was bit more thicker than Jet and definitely had different sense of style. Droy would often wear plan t-shirts or long-sleeves, pending on the weather. His pants were no different. Except maybe that his pants weren't plan. They often had questionable designs on them but Droy didnt care. He like his pants the way they were. For shoes, he wore dark brown converse. Droy also had a more rounded face and had dark black hair but he had always styled it to have one spike for some odd reason. He didn't care for exercise much, and he ate junk food every single day but in order to keep his weight down, Jet would force Droy to come with him every morning for daily run.

Jet and Droy's relationship wasn't strong as before when they were kids when they had their parents. Currently, they think of each other as roommates. Their relationship started crumbling when Jet started dating Levy. Of course, Droy couldn't accept that. Droy confronted Jet about him being with Levy and how he didn't deserve to be with Levy, telling him it should be him instead of his older brother. As Droy told how Jet felt, Jet did take his feelings in consideration, but he refused to let Droy have his way. He told Droy that Levy was his and only his. Levy was his girlfriend and that he had grow up and accept that Levy chose him to be with. Droy grew infuriated and attacked Jet. They fought within the house, using bare fists, not using magic at all. They fought and fought for a long time, until they couldn't anymore. Once the fight finally ended, Droy told Jet he no longer could see as brother since he betrayed him, for taking away what he wanted most which was the little solid script Mage. Jet laughed and thought Droy was overreacting but he was wrong. The next following day, Droy didn't speak to Jet at least once. Jet apologized multiple times, but Droy refused to accept it. Time passed and he gave in slightly and told Jet he still no longer thought of him of a brother, but he would talk whenever felt like it. Jet grew to accept that but with each passing month of Jet and Levy dating, Droy and Jet's relationship crumbled, making their group called Shadow Gear ending. Droy only spoke to Levy from time to time.

As for Levy's and Jet's current relationship, they're still together, one year strong. At first, Levy told herself she would never date Droy or Jet to save their friendship but one day, Droy confessed to Levy in secret so Jet wouldn't find out during their freshman year in FTH. Of course, Levy rejected him nicely and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Droy accepted it but was still heartbroken at the fact Levy didn't want to be with him. After the confession, Droy begged Levy to not tell his brother. Levy was surprised that Droy would even suggest that but she promised anyways. A year almost passed and Jet still didn't find out about the confession.

During late freshman year, Jet developed feelings for Levy but he didn't tell her immediately. He first told his brother, Droy. Droy grew angry. He was never going to let anyone have Levy. In his mind, Levy was his. He told Jet that h confessed to Jet about his confession to Levy but he made her promise to never tell anyone. Of course, Jet was slightly angry but, he forgave Droy. He didn't care since Droy failed at making Levy his girlfriend. Jet explained that he would do whatever it takes to make Levy his girlfriend. Droy laughed straight to his face, almost mocking him. Jet brushed it off but throughout that summer before sophomore year, Jet made his move. Jet constantly made plans with Levy, leaving Droy out of everything. He took her out on dates and often was there for her. Levy didn't really develop feelings for Jet though it wasn't all one sided. She enjoy the attention she was receiving. It was nice that someone was trying to hard to be with her. One month before going back to school, Jet asked Levy to be his girlfriend while they were hanging out in Levy's room. Levy was hesitant but Jet surprised her with a small kiss. It was her first and made all the blood rush to her small, roundish face. Pulling away slightly, placing his hand on Levy's cheek, he whispered "Well? What do you say? I'll do my best to make you happy, Levy. I want to be with you... And I know about Droy's stupid confession but I don't care because I like you that much. " Levy was unsure but she said yes anyways. She felt happy with Jet and that was all that matters, right? Ever since that day, Jet and Levy are still together.

Junior year was going to begin rather soon, almost in a week's time. It was August, so it was hot still and wasnt the best idea to always be out but as for Jet and Levy... They were going on date to the mall then soon after the movies. "Jet, I really don't feel doing the mall... Or the movies... Or anything today. Can we just go get take-out and go to your place instead?" Levy complained, while holding Jet's hand tightly.

"Tch, come on Levy. We haven't gone a date in awhile and I wanna treat you once in awhile. So, please bare with it? I'll get you take you after the movies. Promise. " he said, pulling Levy by her small waist. "Please, Levy-chan?" Pulling her closer to his chest.

Hesitant, Levy nodded into Jet's chest, clinging onto his bright orange V-neck.

"Alright!" Jet said excitedly, pushing Levy away slightly, kissing her on the cheek. "Okay, okay. Jet, you win. Lets get to the mall already." She said, holding on his shirt still.

He nodded to his small girlfriend, grabbing her hand. They both continued walking to the mall.

As they approached the mall, they saw their group of friends. "OI! JET! LEVY!" It was Natsu Dragneel. One of the strongest mages in the junior class. He was dragon slayer. He was average in looks and in height but his body wasn't average at all. He had toned body, his arms were close to perfect. Natsu had bright pink hair and had lovely big eyes. His smile was brighter than anyone else's. just by talking to him your day seemed a little bit brighter which is why he was of the most popular kids in class. His style consisted of thinned out sweaters, plain white or red tee shirts and slim fit jeans with black and white vans. He's currently single and lives with his mother, Grandine, his father, Igneel and his younger sister, Wendy. It was surprising to see Natsu here with everyone since he always grounded. Natsu was a trouble maker and never was well behaved.

"Hey, Natsu!" Jet waved to their friends. He pulled Levy slightly. "Come on!" He let go if Levy's hand and ran to their friends. Levy was now annoyed. She wanted to go home now and rest. She ran to their group as well.

"Oi, what are you guys doing at the mall today?" Natsu asked. "Yea, what are you guys doing here?" Said Gray.

Gray Fullbuster, a junior who had the same classes as Jet. Gray is 18 years old and currently lives alone and is an ice Mage. He is the strongest ice Mage in Fairy Tail High and is also one of the most attractive. He often took of his shirt since he is an Exhibitionist. Gray was a bit taller than Natsu and their bodies were very similar. Gray had dark, scruffy navy blue hair with dark black eyes. Though he was closely similar to Natsu, he was still better looking than him in a sense. Gray often wore V-necks or button up shirts, he'd looked good in anything honestly. He wore plain, dark blue jeans with black combat boots.

"Haha, Gray. Your shirt..." Jet pointed out, with a sweat coming down his forehead. " Gray yelled in surprise in search of his shirt. Everyone laughed.

"So, are you and Levy-chan on a date today?" Lucy questioned, smiling at Levy.

Lucy is the same age and grade as Levy and who is also Levy's best friend. Lucy was one the richest girls in Fiorè, she also very beautiful. She currently lives with her father outside of Magnolia town. Lucy was a confident girl with a very blessed life style. She was also a celestial Mage which was pretty rare nowadays. Lucy was tall, blonde, and very well blessed in body assets. Her breasts were bigger than average and her backside was perfect in the boys eyes. She always kept her blonde hair up in a pony tail or pigtails. Her style consisted of shorter than average skirts and tank tops or spaghetti straps. She mostly wore stylish black or dark brown boots but when the time was right, she wore heels or elegant sandals.

"Well?" Lucy said awaiting her answer.

"Yea, Lu-chan. Jet wanted to take me out..." She said quietly, crossing her arms.

"Oi, skip the date and just hang out with us! Erza, Jellal, Lisanna, and everyone else is coming soon." Natsu suggested, wrapping his arm around Levy.

"B-But..."

"C'mon Levy-chan. It'll be much more fun now that you're here with Jet!" Lucy said, grabbing a hold of her hands.

"O-Okay, Lu-chan. You owe me. " Levy said sheepishly smiling.

"Hai!" Lucy said in agreement.

"Oi, they didn't have to come if they didn't want to. Bakas. " Gray stated in an irritated tone.

"Well, they're hanging out with us now, pointy eyes. " Natsu said.

"What's you call me, SQUINTY eyes?!"

" eyes!"

Gray and Natsu smashed their heads together are started arguing. Lucy, Jet and Levy watched their friends fight.

"We're going to get kicked out of the mall though, we're not exactly in the mall yet, aren't we? Lu-chan. "

"Ha-Hai..."

Gray and Natsu continued to argue.

"YOU WANNA FUCKING GO, STRIPPER?"

"HELL YEAH I FUCKING DO, IM TIRED OF YOUR BULL!"

Suddenly someone yelled. " H." Everyone turned around to see who it was. Gray and Natsu screeches in fear. "E-E-Erza!"

"What did I say about fighting in public?! Grow up, please. " she said grabbing onto the boys shirts. Once she hit Natsu and Gray in the head like she always did, she moved her attention to the rest of the group.

"Hello everyone. " she said smiling softly.

Erza Scarlett was the strongest female Mage in all of Fairy Tail High. She was 19 years old and also a senior this year at FTH. Erza is one the oldest students attending there. She currently lives alone but her boyfriend visits her often so it doesn't quite feel like she is living alone She has long, radiant Scarlett like hair. Her breasts were slightly bigger than Lucy's but unlike Lucy's body, she wasn't just slim. She also had a nice build of toned body. She had bug brown eyes and lovely smile. She was very beautiful but her beautiful appearance can turn into a scary one.

"Erza, you shouldn't treat your friends like that. "

"But Jellal...!"

Jellal, Erza's boyfriend of 5 months. He was tall, had dark blue hair, bright eyes, and was very attractive. He had a birthmark on his face but it was fine since no one could imagine him without it. Jellal had a very kind face and when he smiled at you, it could make your heart flutter slightly. He was also a senior FTH, also the same age as Erza though he more popular. He lived on the outskirts of Magnolia Town by himself nearby Erza.

"Erza. Don't give me that, alright?"

Erza crossed her arms and let out a long irritated sigh. "Fine."

"What's up, guys?" Jet said, grabbing onto Levy by her shoulders, pulling her closely to his chest. Levy went along on with it and rested her head on his broad chest. It was nice to rest on chest. It felt comforting and familiar.

"Sorry, we're late. " Jellal said, apologizing.

"We got side tracked, please forgive us!" Erza said in a way too serious tone.

Levy, Lucy, and the rest of the group let a sweat drop come down their foreheads.

"its okay, Erza-chan. We don't mind. " Levy stated, clinging into to Jet more. It made Jet really happy whenever she did something like that. Pulling him closely, wanting him to be near her.

"A-Are you sure? I'm such a bad friend."

"Erza, please! You're overreacting. They said it's alright!" Jellal said wrapping his arms around Erza's waist from behind. She instantly blushed. "O-O-Okay. " still blushing as if she was a tomato.

"OI, WE'RE HERE AS FRIENDS NOT LOVE STUFF!" Natsu exclaimed pointing at Erza and Jellal.

"Natsu! Be reasonable. That's not fair that Erza and Jellal can't do that but Levy-chan and Jet can!" Lucy yelled, grabbing his shirt.

"Oh yea! You're right, Luce!" Natsu gently pushed off Lucy. "Oi, Levy! Jet! We're going to be hanging out with friends! None of that Lovey dovey shit!" He called out.

Jet looked over to Natsu and grinned "Haha, actually. We're going to home right now. See you guys later?"

The group was surprised, even Levy.

"Levy-chan~~!"

"Natsu, you dumb ass look what you did?!" Gray yelled.

"Jet and Levy please stay? Natsu is an idiot as always." Erza said punching him down to the ground.

"Come. " Jellal simply said.

Levy looked up at Jet and whispered. "I thought we were going to hang out with them instead of our date?"

"It's okay. We'll just go home. I'll walk you. "

Levy smiled and shrugged. "I don't feel all too well. Jet is going to take care of me. Don't worry. Tell everyone else we said hi. " Levy said waving good bye.

Jet turned them around and pulled levy even closer.

"Hey we'll do our date on another date. Sorry. "

"its okay.,. It's fine really. I kind of wanted to go home and rest. " She said wrapping her arms around him. He smiled as they walked together.

An hour or so later, they arrived at Jet and Droy's house.

"Hey Droy, are you home?"

There wasn't an answer.

"Huh that's weird. Oh well. Do you want to stay at my house instead?" Jet asked.

Levy never really stayed at Jet and Droy's home since Droy would make it uncomfortable.

"Um... Sure. It's too hot to walk to my house anyways. "

Jet grinned. He let go of Levy and grabbed her hand. He entered through his house gate. Levy followed quietly, putting her hand close to her chest. Once arriving at the front door, Jet grabbed his keys, opening the door.

They both walked in together inside. Levy stepped closer to Jet. Jet was slightly surprised by Levy's actions. As she clung on to Jet, she looked around the home. It wasn't fancy or anything but it was suited for two teenage boys. The kitchen and living room merged and there were no stairs. There were one hallway. It lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms. The kitchen was also the entrance to the backyard. So it was cute in a sense.

"J-Jet. " levy murmured.

"What?"

"How come it's so quiet?"

"O-Oh. It's always like that when one if us isn't here. But whatever. Come on. " Jet grabbed Levy's hand, pulling her gently to his room. Of course, the short girl followed her boyfriend. Jet and Levy never were alone for a long time since Levy was always nervous and also because their friends were always around.

Once they reached his room, Jet stopped. He was holding Levy's hand rather tightly.

"Levy. "

"Wh-What? Is something wrong? Should I just go home?"

"N-No it's just... You've never came into my room before. Nor stayed with me long enough... So could you stay... Just for tonight. "

Levy was taken aback by Jet's words. It was true though. They've been together for over a year and they never did have alone time together. She nodded, giving into his request. "Okay. " she murmured.

Jet turned around, he was happy. He hugged Levy sincerely. "Thank you, Levy. "

Levy was happy that she made Jet happy but... Though they've been together for a while, they've never really talked about their relationship. Jet always told her how perfect she was and also how happy she made him but as for Levy, she always told Jet the same thing.

"I'm happy we're together. "

Of course, Jet was always satisfied with that. He just wanted Levy to be happy, especially with him.

"Come on..." Jet whispered, as he pulled away.

He let go of Levy and opened the door...

To Levy's surprise, it wasn't messy and it was actually clean. He had a futon for a bed and a small couch in his room. He didn't have a TV or a radio in his room either. It seemed rather plain.

Jet walked into the room taking off the shirt he was wearing. He didn't care since he was changing in front of his girl.

"Go on. make yourself at home. " jet said a little too comfortable.

"O-Okay." Levy said shyly. She was embarrassed. Though their relationship was slightly one-sided, Levy didn't deny the fact Jet was attractive. He had a well-built body, though he was slimmer than the other guys in the group.

Levy say down on his couch, trying not to watch Jet change. She closed her legs tightly and placed her hands upon her knees. She looked down and tried to clear her mind but it didn't work. She was nervous. She was alone... With Jet...


	3. Chapter 2

Jet was looking through his closet for a better shirt. While looking he glanced over to levy. He noticed how nervous she was. He stopped looking for a shirt and walked over to his girlfriend. He kneeled down, facing Levy.

"Levy." jet said in a calm tone.

"Wh-What." levy said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Look at me."

She hesitantly lifted her head up.

Levy realized Jet in front of her, on his knees, with nothing but his jeans on. He was without a shirt on, basically showing off his well-toned slim body.

"Levy..." He whispered leaning to kiss her.

She was nervous as it was but she didn't want to look away.

Jet kissed her lightly, placing his hands on her face, gently as possible. Levy suddenly felt the blood from her face go away. She was calming down. Jet had that power to calm Levy down unlike anyone else, even if it was just a kiss to holding her hand.

Though this kiss was different, it was more passionate than the others he ever gave her. He kissed her a little more roughly. They continued kissing but suddenly Jet pulled away. He stood up, pushing Levy back onto the couch. As he pushed her, she let out a small yelp. "Ah! ~" jet went above her, basically towering over her.

He lowered his head, making his way down to her neck. "J-Jet?" He ignored her. He brushed off the strands of her sky blue hair off her neck. He dug his face into her neck. He began kissing her neck, softly. Levy could feel his lips brushing against her fair skin.

Levy didn't object to it. Jet was her boyfriend, she trusts him with almost everything especially when it comes things like these...

Levy was always self-conscious when it came to her body. She was smaller than the average girl, especially when it came to her front side.

Levy shyly placed her hands onto Jet's bare chest. It was softer than she expected... As Jet kissed her neck, she let her small hands travel slightly. From his chest to his abdomen to his back, Levy held onto Jet, letting him take over.

Still kissing her neck, he placed his hand on the other side of her neck. He stopped for a moment. He hesitantly let his hand go down her chest. She still has her shirt on but it still made him rather nervous. It was Levy. He didn't want to do anything wrong to her.

He brushed his hand against her clothes, reaching towards the end of her shirt.

"Levy. Are you okay with this? I can stop now and we can definitely forget about this. We'll do whatever you want..." He spoke quietly, resting his hand upon her torso.

Levy nodded, not saying a word.

Jet sighed with relief. He got off the couch. Levy was about to sit up but then Jet picked Levy up bridal style. She held onto him tightly, she started to feel nervous again.

He placed Levy on the bed and went above her once again. He pressed his lips against hers. He dug his face against hers. Jet and Levy never done things like this before. When they did, it was always cut short due to their friends or not having enough time to be able to do anything in the first place. Jet took advantage of this chance he got with Levy when he realized the chance was available but of course, he wouldn't let Levy know that would he?

Jet continued to kiss Levy a little roughly, but he wanted more than just kissing now. He slides his tongue slightly out his mouth, licking Levy's soft, small, tender lips, asking for a small opening. Levy hesitantly opened her mouth to let him enter her small mouth. As soon she opened her mouth, Jet went in. His tongue slightly ventured into her mouth. Once his tongue met hers, he slowly swerved along with it. Levy, now feeling slightly hot, she grabbed on the Jet's back. Levy's touch against Jet's skin felt warm, and it also felt like a small sign that she was welcoming him into her. He placed his body gently onto hers, placing his arms onto the bed. His body was obviously bigger and longer than Levy's body so he adjusts himself slightly where his waist and hers were aligned.

He pulled away from her mouth slowly as possible. Pulling away, he went down to her neck, nipping her slightly but not too hard whereas he would leave little marks. He nipped, sucked and kissed her neck. Levy was feeling more and more hot. Levy was having hard-time breathing. She clung onto Jet's bare back, trying to calm down but it wasn't working. As Jet continued to suck on her neck, Levy let out a soft groan, turning Jet on slightly. He lifted his waist slightly, feeling slight tightness in his groin area. He again pushed his waist against Levy's waist. To Levy's surprised, she felt something.

Jet pulled away from her neck, standing up from his knees slightly. He looked down at Levy. She looked small and frail. It felt he could break her but he didn't care at this point. He grabbed Levy's shorts. "J-Jet, this is—"Levy murmured, covering her mouth.

"It's okay. I promise."

Grabbing her shorts, he pulled them down, revealing her bright yellow panties which had a small white bow on them. He really enjoyed what he saw but he wanted a better view of things. He gently pushed Levy up the bed to where the pillows were. He wanted to make sure she was alright and comfortable.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. To his surprise, Levy nodded. He grabbed her legs gently and opened them. Levy covered her face in embarrassment with her hands.

"Levy, look." Jet said still holding her legs up.

She uncovered her face and began blushing. She and Jet were actually going to do something like this. It was her first time. She couldn't explain how she was really feeling at the current moment but she was content with what was going on between the two of them. Jet placed her legs down onto the bed and unbuckled his jeans. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He was now only wearing dark gray boxer-briefs and also his underwear revealed the bump that Levy felt before.

Levy was even more embarrassed, making her turns redder. Jet took of his pants by each pant leg. Once taking them off, he threw them on the ground. He suddenly placed his hand on the bed, hovering over Levy. He put his waist against Levy's. He looked down towards their waist area and began rub the bump on Levy's panties. He moved up and down against her.

Levy felt a sensation down _there. _She didn't know what to think of it but her instinct was to grab a hold of Jet's arms. He turned her head to the side and let Jet continued. A minute or so passed and Levy started moaning quietly. Jet looked at Levy and noticed how she was reacting to his groin rubbing against her. He continued rubbing her but more slowly, attempting to tease her.

"Do you like that, Levy?" He asked politely.

Not saying a word, Levy shook her head slowly.

Jet smiled and stopped rubbing her. Once he stopped, Levy sighed in relief and had let go of Jet's arms. Jet looked at Levy's body again. She looked so beautiful to him, her small, petite body, her bright blue crazy hair, and her fair lightly colored skin. He watched her breathe for a quick moment to take it all in.

"Levy…" He whispered.

Jet grabbed onto her shirt with one hand, while using the using the other hand to balance himself. Levy grabbed his hand instantously.

"I'll do it."

She pushed him upward, letting her sit up. She pulled off her shirt and began blushing again. Levy was now sitting in her bra and underwear. She was more than embarrassed now. She wrapped her arms, closely against her chest. She felt self-conscious about her breasts again.

"So-Sorry if it doesn't satisfy you." Levy stated, looking away from Jet.

He gently grabbed her chin, making her face him.

"Levy, you should know me better than that. I've always liked you the way you are." He explained. He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away. She nodded at him and blushed again.

He pushed her down on the bed again, hovering over her. He moved his hand over her chest. He moved it over to one of Levy's breast. They weren't big or anything, they were smaller than average but Jet didn't mind since it was her. He moved her bra upwards, revealing her mound. She instantly turned red. No one had ever seen her breasts like this before. She turned away again, hoping Jet wouldn't see the embarrass look on her face. He sighed slightly and let it go. It was her first time.

He lowered his head onto where her breast was. He lightly licked her mound, which made Levy tense up a little bit. He sighed. Jet grabbed Levy's arms and put them around his neck. She wasn't sure on what he was doing. He wrapped his muscular arms around her small body, picking her up slightly. He again pushed her down with her arms around him. He had one arm under her, while he moved the other arm out of the way. He scooted down slightly too where her chest was. Levy let go of Jet, watching what he was going to do.

"Relax." He said calmly.

He moved his mouth to where her small mound was. He began suckling on it. He swerved his tongue around it, and also nipped on it lightly. This made Levy moan. She felt her mounds hardening. Jet could feel it as well in his mouth. Please with that, Jet unclipped her bra and threw it to the ground. He sucked on one breast while he gripped the other one. Though her breasts were rather small, but Jet found them very pleasurable. They almost fit in his hands perfectly.

"J-Je—"Levy moaned.

He sucked on her breast even harder and began massaging the one he had in his hand. Levy gripped onto the bed sheets. She felt hot again. _Is this what's it like? To do things like this? _

Jet moved away for her chest though he still had one hand on her breast, still massaging it gently as possible. He stopped massaging her and slowly made his way down towards her underwear. He pulled them down, revealing Levy's private area. He didn't know how to explain it but he felt more excited than ever.

"So, you shave?" Jet said jokingly.

"Sh-Shut up!" Levy yelled, now red as a tomato.

Jet laughed and dug his face into her neck again. He moved one his hands near her personal area. Slowly shifting his fingers towards her clit. He realized Levy was a little wet already. He was glad that he was turning her on. He began nipping her neck again and started rubbing his index and middle fingers against her clit. Levy began moaning and hugged Jet, pulling him close to him, making him cover her small body.

Jet did this for a good couple of minutes until she was completely wet.

"Je-Jet pl—"

"Do you want me?" He asked, teasing her slightly. He pulled out his member from his boxers and started tapping it against her, which made a fairly odd sound.

"St—"She tried to speak. "Stop i—".

He didn't listen to her, and he continued teasing her. He stopped tapping his member against her and started rubbing it against her clit. Levy was now turned on to her extent. She kept her soft moans in, not letting Jet win. He stopped for a moment to take off his underwear.

He threw them somewhere within the room and continued to rub against her. For a good minute or so, Jet couldn't control himself any longer. He couldn't contain himself. He stopped rubbing her with his member, and pulled Levy's body, lifting her legs up in the air slightly. Levy needed support from the bed for her first time. He rubbed against one more time.

"Okay. Levy, are you ready?" He said, with slight desperation.

She nodded, readying herself for slight discomfort. He nodded back to her. Jet adjusted his body to where his member was able to slide into her. He placed the tip against her entrance, pushing into her slowly. Levy gripped onto the bed sheets. She felt a slight pain in her own personal area that she had never felt before.

"Levy, I'm going to push it in…" Jet said softly. He watched himself push his member into the small girl. As he pushed it in, he heard a small yelp of pain come off Levy. He knew it was going to hurt her but he did try not to.

He stayed in his current position, hoping Levy was okay. After a couple minutes or so, Jet slowly thrusted into her small body. Each time he thrusted, Levy let out a small yelped of pain. "I'm sorry." Jet said as he thrusted into her. Levy looked up at him and nodded. She had small tears in eyes due to the slight pain. After a while of thrusting slowly, Levy spoke. "It do-doesn't hurt much anymore. You can… go faster."

Jet was surprised but he did what she said. He started going at a normal pace and let go of Levy's Legs. He placed his hands onto the bed to support himself and he continued to thrust his member into Levy's entrance. Levy held on Jet's arms, making him more close to Levy. She moved her arms more upwards to where she wrapped her arms around his neck which pulled him more down to where her head was on his shoulder. Instead of small yelps of pain, Levy began moaning in pleasure. After hearing her moans, Jet's thrusts gradually grew faster and faster.

Jet only focused on the sounds that were happened in the room but the only sounds that were made were from his girlfriend, Levy but, suddenly they heard something. Jet stopped for a moment, picking Levy up while he was still inside her. She clung onto him, not wanting to let go. Jet fell backwards onto the bed, making Levy sit on his member. He ignored the sound he heard earlier and continued on. Holding onto Levy's small thighs, he began thrusting upwards, making Levy bounce slightly. Each time she bounced, a loud sound came out of her mouth.

Droy, who was walking home from Bickslow's, arrived home. He was at Bickslow's watching a movie, just plain simply hanging out. He grew tired of the group of friends he and his older brother would share. It was getting late and the sun was going to set pretty soon. He walked home with nothing on his mind really. As for arriving home, he unlocked the door and opened it. He closed the door behind, placing his bag onto the ground. "Oi, Jet. I'm home. I'm not cooking dinner so order in." He said walking through their only hallway. As he walked closer to the hallway, he heard faint noises coming from Jet's room. "What is Jet doing now?" Droy mumbled. Droy walked over to Jet's door. He pressed his right ear against the door.

"Ah! ~ Ahh! ~ Ahhh! ~" Droy instantly blushed. What he heard was a girl moaning. He looked down and began thinking to himself. _Jet… Jet is having sex… Right now. And the girl moaning… It's most likely Levy… Why? Why did I come home to hear this? _

Droy was now upset and angry. He wanted to bash the door open to interrupt them but he knew that it would definitely wrong to do so. Droy took a deep breath and walked away from the door but he was unable to resist. He wanted to make sure Jet wasn't with another girl… It would break Levy's heart. He turned right back around, gripping the door knob quietly. He turned it slowly, and peeked into his room. Droy suddenly felt immediate regret.

Right before his eyes, he saw Jet fucking the girl he truly loved.

"Ah! ~ Je—! "She moaned out. Jet continued to thrust upwards. He moved his hand away from her thigh, and gripped onto her small breasts. As soon he grabbed onto her breasts, Levy grabbed onto Jet's arm.

Droy, still in disbelief, closed the door. He felt nothing but pain at the moment. He wanted to start crying. He couldn't believe sweet, innocent Levy gave it up to his older brother. Infuriated, Droy stomped back to the front door.

He opened the door all the way and **slammed **it closed.

"I'M HOME." He yelled out.


	4. Chapter 3

"O-Oh my god." Levy screeched out. She got off Jet and wrapped herself in his bed sheets. Jet instantly sat up, going over to Levy. "It's fine, it's just Droy." He assured her.

"B-But we can't do that if he's here, Jet. C'mon."

"I-I know, I guess we'll have to finish another time, alright?" Jet said, placing his hands upon her shoulders.

Levy was still covering herself with Jet's bed sheets. She felt embarrassed now. She hid her face in his sheets. "Get dressed so we can greet Droy." Jet said, getting off the bed. He picked up his underwear and put them on. He ran to his closet pulling out some sweats and two plain t-shirts. "Here" He said, throwing one of the shirts at Levy. "Wear that while you're here, okay?" Jet instantly put on his shirt and his sweats. He waited for Levy to put on his shirt. Levy tried to put on the shirt as fast as she can. Once she put it on, she realized how small she really was. She stood up from the bed, like small child. Jet's shirt almost seemed like one of her dresses. She let her shoulder relax and she looked a Jet with a discouraging face.

"You look cute." He said with a big smile on his face. Jet turned around and opened the door quickly. "Oi, Droy where ya' been? Thought you would've been home by now!" He called out as he shut the door behind him.

Levy blushed and plopped down on the bed. As she sat on the bed, she let out a heavy, relieving sigh. She brushed her messy hair back and dropped her hand right back onto the bed. She couldn't believe what just happened with her long-time boyfriend, Jet. Usually, her and Jet would never make it this far so it was a big surprise to her and possibly to him, too. _Did… Me… And Jet… Really have sex?_ Levy thought to herself. She lifted her legs up and pulled them closer to her chest. She dug her face between her knees, her face felt really hot.

_My heart is beating really fast… Is this what it's like being with someone you really care about? _

Levy sighed and crawled out of the bed. She walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob hesitantly. _I hope Droy didn't hear us… Or well, me to be exact. _She let out an exasperated sigh and opened the door. Once opening the door, she saw Jet and Droy in the hallway. Droy looked rather angry.

"Droy, what's up with you? You're more pissy than usual. What happened at Bickslow's?" Jet said, crossing his arm.

"Nothing happened at Bickslow's, Sarusuke…" Droy said angrily.

Droy uncrossed his arms and his eyes widened. He hasn't been called by his name since Droy was upset about him being with Levy. Jet knew that Droy was definitely angry.

"Droy, what did I do now?" He said in a worried-some tone.

"Why… Why would you slept with Levy here? Here of all places, Sarusuke! I'm fine with you being with being her but, you don't have to rub it in my FACE!" He yelled. Droy closed his eyes, in hoping that his tears wouldn't fall. "Why would you do that here?! Why couldn't you do that at Levy's? For my sake?!" He roared again. "TELL ME, JET!"

Droy grabbed Jet by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Levy, in shock, she didn't say a word and continued to watched Droy yell at Jet.

"HUH? WHY? WHY HERE? I WANT A DAMN ANSWER, SARUSUKE!" Droy shoved him against the wall again.

Levy didn't know what to do. She was afraid of jumping into the fire that was already made. What if it made It worse? She opened the door more quietly, continuing to watch Droy attack Jet.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, DROY." Jet said, grabbing onto Droy's arm. "Levy is my _girlfriend. _I can't bring her to my own fucking house? Oh, please! Cry me a fucking river, oh wait you already damn are!" Jet yelled. He pushed Droy, making him hit the other side of the hallway.

"Jet! Droy!" Levy called out, running in front of Jet. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him gently to the wall. "Jet, we can go to my apartment, please let Droy calm down." Levy suggested. She looked over at Droy, moving one arm away from him. "Droy, please we've gone over this… Jet is my boyfriend and we already do some much for you… To be okay with us… I'm sorry, okay? Just drop it!"

Droy was _beyond _done. He stood up again and got in Levy's face. "You picked him… Over me… When I confessed first! How is that fair!"

Jet pulled Levy behind him, and shoved Droy to the wall, pulling his shirt. "It's Levy. Calm it."

"Sa-Sarusuke… Please. Let's just go my apartment." She said in tears, trying to hold them back.

Jet looked away from Droy and realized that was the first time Levy ever called him by his first name in years. He let go of Droy and pulled Levy towards him. "I'm sorry. We'll go to your place…" Jet turned around and gave Droy a stare. He turned away and lead Levy into his room, closing the door behind him.

"DO WHAT YOU WANT, YOU DON'T DESERVE HER, JET AND YOU DAMN KNOW IT!" Droy yelled out once again. He slowly slid down the wall of hallway and dropped down to the house floor. He began tearing up again, trying his hardest to calm down.

"W-We shouldn't have done anything here!" She said walked towards the bed, crying still.

"Levy, I-I'm sorry alright? We'll go to your place and we will just forget this whole fucking mess." Jet followed Levy to the bedside.

Levy sat down and started crying even more. This was the last thing she ever wanted to happen. She loved Jet and Droy very much and she never wanted anything like this happen between them because of her. It felt like it was all her fault that the two brothers cannot simply get along. She knew being with Jet would come with complications but not like this. She covered her face and continued crying.

Jet watched his beloved girlfriend cry because of his idiotic arguing with his overly-jealous brother. He sighed, walking over to the crying girl. He wrapped his arms around her. He didn't even pull her closer, it was Levy who pulled him to her. She got onto Jet's lap and wrapped her arm around him, crying into his shirt. "I-I'm sorry, Jet. It's my fault. All my fault. If I hadn't said yes to you, you and Droy would be kind of okay, and Droy wouldn't be so hurt." She mumbled into his shirt. Jet let out a disappointed sigh.

"No, it's not. Droy should learn how to control his feelings and temper. He has to get use to the fact that we really want to be together and I actually really love you, and I want to be with you whether he likes it or not."

_Love. _

Levy lifted her head up from Jet's shirt while still clinging onto him. _Love… Me? _It was the first time Jet ever really said something like that. Her and Jet were never really all that intimate when it came to saying things. "So… You love me?" Levy said in disbelief.

Jet stayed quiet. He closed his eyes and pulled Levy even closer to him, to where he could feel her small breasts against his chest. "Yea… I do love you… Levy." He said quietly. "I'm sorry I never say it. We just… aren't the type to say anything so… I didn't say it out loud… I tried my best to show that I did love you through my actions… But it didn't always fall through… You're—"Jet was interrupted by Levy's surprise kiss. He shut his eyes tightly. _Does she love me… too? _He grabbed onto Levy's back and waist. For the first time, Jet actually felt truly happy. This is what he always wanted, Levy to feel the same amount love as he did for her.

As for Levy, she didn't know what she feeling at the moment. She was just happy to hear that Jet actually did love her. It was something you didn't always get to hear. Jet was her first everything. Her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first time, everything. It was a nice feeling knowing that someone loved you so much but… Levy wasn't so sure she felt the exact same way… Though she had been with Jet for over a year now, she couldn't say exactly that she loved him in way like he did. Sadly, Jet didn't know that… And it was best if he didn't know. It would probably destroy Levy thought.

Finally pulling away, slowly, Levy was trying to catch her breathe. Her eyes were closed still. Levy clinched onto Jet, practically digging her nails into his skin. She wanted to say it, she honestly did but no way was it going to come out like this. "It's fine."

_It's fine? _Levy opened her eyes suddenly and looked up at Jet who had a disappointed look of his face. "It's fine. If you don't wanna say it yet, it's fine. I'm not going to force it out of you." Jet murmured. Levy sighed in relief… _He understands… _"Saying I love you is kinda hard when you first say it." Jet said with a soft smile on his face. _Or maybe he doesn't…_ Levy sighed again, hugging Jet. _I'm really sorry Jet… the least I can do is being with you… Instead of hurting you… _Jet lifted the small teenaged girl and placed her on his bed. "We better get going. I think Droy wants to be with himself for a while and I'm definitely sure he doesn't want to see either of us anytime soon." Jet smiled at Levy and walked over to closet, looking for a duffle bag. "You don't mind if I stay with you until school starts right?"

Levy thought about it. She really didn't mind but it would take some time to get some getting used to. Levy hesitantly nodded. She jumped off the bed and picked up her clothes. She wasn't planning on wearing her t-shirt since Jet already gave her a new one. She put on her underwear and shorts. _Hopefully Jet and Droy work things out before school starts… _Levy sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down patiently for Jet to pack his things.

"Alright, I'm all packed. Are you ready?" Jet said walking to the door.

"Yea, I'm ready." Levy stood up and walked over to Jet. Jet smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." He said quietly. Levy nervously grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. She peaked out the room, it seems that Droy was no where to be seen. She sighed in relief, looking back at Jet. Jet walked in front of her, holding her hand tightly as possible. They walked through the hallway and made their way to the front door.

"Have fun."

Jet pulled Levy beside him once he heard a voice. He turned to where the living room was. Droy was sitting on the couch, he seemed to be staring at the fireplace.

"Sorry, Droy." Jet mumbled. He walked to the front door and exited out of the house.

Droy sat there quietly in the now quiet house. He was alone now. He sat back and relaxed. What was he to do now? All he could do was mope around but that's not what he wanted. _Levy… what would you pick that total idiot? _He thought to himself. _I'll do whatever it takes… I'll do what it takes for you to change your mind about me and to give me a chance… _


End file.
